Squishy
Squishy is a Zygarde core and a recurring character in Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Personality Squishy was originally a Pokémon wary of humans, as shown when Bonnie found it when it shook and tried to go deeper in the bag. It was shown to be protective when its friends are in danger in Meeting at Terminus Cave! and it chose to remain with them in A Cellular Connection!. Squishy, as a Core, uses Zygarde Cells to monitor the environment, and will typically do so before it sleeps. In Dream a Little Dream from Me! a Darkrai forces a nightmare upon Pikachu and Team Rocket's Meowth, as well as Squishy- the fire creature may be representative of Team Flare, as they are constantly hunting it and its other Core counterpart, Z-2. Biography Squishy tried to protect the Zygarde cells from Team Flare, but it was unsuccessful as the 50% Forme Zygarde was captured in order to be used in researches. At Lysandre's lab, Squishy was seen to be in some sort of a glass case with some trees and plants while the researchers were experimenting on it. Squishy's call lead Chespie to find where it was and while a strange aura surrounded Chespie it kept calling her. Increasing the output of the experiment, Squishy started to shrink, causing the whole case to explode. When one of the scientist was about to grab Squishy, Chespie used vine whip to protect Squishy and carries it to the wall. Using Vine Whip, Chespie opened the air vent and put Squishy in there so it would safely escape. Squishy called down to Chespie but Chespie called up to tell it escape. At the end, Squishy is seen to escape from Lysandre's lab and out in the opening where as the sun shines Squishy's shadow was a shadow of the 50% Forme Zygarde. Then, Squishy is encountered by Bonnie in her bag and she nicknames it "Squishy", because of its squishy body. After sensing Team Flare's movements after their first attack, Squishy leaves the gang in order to make sure it won't be attacked but despite that, it is encountered as two Grunts send their Sneasel and Houndour while Bryony sends her Bisharp. Squishy then uses its ability to call Zygarde Cells and then all fuse with Squishy, turning into its 10% Forme. Now with strength, Squishy then uses Land's Wrath, which makes Bryony and her henchmen retreat. Then, Squishy accepts the offer of traveling with the group. Later, Zygarde receives a message, saying that Squishy has been found, but not by Team Flare, by Ash and co., and Zygarde becomes calm as Team Flare Scientist Xerosic and Leader Lysandre continue their research on it. As they continued on Team Rocket tried to capture it but with the help of Clemont's Bunnelby and the others they got away but when the group was cornered, Squishy attempted to transform to protect its friends but when Ash and his friends came it stopped. Meanwhile traveling with the gang it met Professor Sycamore at a Pokémon Center who wanted to analyze Squishy in A Giga Battle with Mega Results!. In Meeting at Terminus Cave!, while traveling the rest of the way to Terminus Cave Squishy was safe and sound. But upon the friends reaching the cave, Team Flare attacked attempting to capture Squishy. Ash and the others tried to protect it but in the midst of the battle the gang witnessed Squishy transformed into its 10% Forme and uses Land's Wrath on everyone in the area except for Ash and his friends wanting to protect them. But after the ordeal the kids went to look for Squishy while it watched them not from afar in its invisible form. Then, in the next episode the gang still continued to look for Squishy but the search ended up into trouble with a group of Toxicroak and Clemont's Bunnelby getting hurt. On the look for cure they all come across the plant they needed as Squishy was watching from within the leaves it was hiding in. By the episode's end Squishy secretly followed Ash and friends back to the Pokémon Center in Bonnie's bag willing to travel with the gang again. In An Explosive Operation!, Squishy felt incredibly upset when it learned that Z-2 was captured by Team Flare and it vowed to go rescue it when the time comes. In Seeing the Forest for the Trees!, while Ash's friends were sleeping in a cave, Squishy helped Ash's Greninja find his trainer in its 10% form during a snowstorm in the Winding Woods. Once everyone reunited with Ash and Greninja, Squishy contacted Z-2 and informed it about Ash and Greninja's bond and believes that it can help them save Kalos. During the events of the Lumiose Conference, Team Flare began to attack Lumiose City while Z-2 was under their control. Squishy sensed what was happening and ran off to confront Z-2. In the following episode, Squishy managed to locate Z-2 at the Prism Tower and asked it why it was attacking. But when Z-2 didn't respond, Squishy had no choice but to change into its 50% form in front of everyone who is present at the scene. With its full power harnessed, Squishy challenged Z-2 to a battle. Known moves Voice actor *Yūki Kaji (Japanese) *Billy Bob Thompson (English) *Todd Haberkorn (English; Dream a Little Dream from Me!) Trivia * Squishy is the second Legendary Pokémon to travel with the gang, the first being Meloetta. The idea of it was taken from Celebi as it would also have the same role, but it was scrapped. * Squishy has been dubbed as '''Z-1 '''as Team Flare. *Despite appearing in Generation VI, Squishy is a Generation VII Pokémon, as it is incapable of being identified by the Pokédex and its video game counterparts have been confirmed to play a major role in the story of Sun and Moon. Gallery Squishy 10 Percent Forme.png|In its 10% Forme Squishy 10 Percent Forme Land's Wrath.png|Using Land's Wrath in its 10% Forme Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Ground-type anime Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:"Pokémon that can Talk" Category:Legendary anime Pokémon Category:Genderless anime Pokémon Category:Pokémon movie characters